Guess Who's Back!
by DarkRose66
Summary: The Dark Turtles are back for another fight. Lets see how well The Turtles stand a chance this time.


Do not own TMNT. Takes place in TMNT Fast Forward. Picture that they are at the penthouse. Resting after training.

Chapter 1

"Owe. I don't think I can move," complained Michelangelo. "Oh shut up," replied Raphael. "Well you two look at the bright side at least training is over," said Donatello out of breath. "I second that," replied Cody. "Well I think we should head inside its getting dark out," said Leonardo. "Sounds good to me. I think I'll hit the video games," Mikey said as he hoped up and headed to the door that went inside. "Oh yeah you can't move all," Raph said sarcastically. "What?" asked Mikey as he shrugged his shoulders, "Videos games are very relaxing." As Raph walked by Mikey he slapped on that back of his head. "Owe. What was that for?" Mikey asked as he rubbed the back of his head were Raph hit him.

"Here they go again," said Donnie with a smile. "Do they always act like this?" asked Cody. "Yep. Those two always go at it. Its actually gets really funny at times," replied Donnie. "Not to mention it can get dangerous to get in between those two at times," added Leo. "Hey, you guys want to play to?" asked Mikey as he

handed out a game controller. "I'm in, better then sitting around," replied Cody. "Me too," said Donnie and Leo at the same time.

Just as they were about to start the game the power went out. "Nooo!" yelled Mikey. "Can you yell any louder big mouth," shouted Raph. "Will you two knock it off. It's probably just a power outage.

Nothing that can't be fixed," said Donnie as he stood up. "That's weird," said Leo. "What?" asked Cody curiously. "The rest of the city is still lit. Yet the power here failed. Doesn't that strike you as a little odd?" Leo replied. "Are you sayin' that someone caused this blackout?" asked Cody. "It could be possible," interpreted Donnie. "Meaning who ever caused this could still be around," asked Mikey. "Yes," answered Donnie. "I hope so," said Raph as he cracked his knuckles.

"Keep your weapons on you until we can figure this out. Whoever cut the power could be dangerous or armed and stick together," ordered Leo. "Serling is in the kitchen. I'll go ask him to grab us some flash lights," said Cody. "I'll go with just in case," said Donnie. When Cody and Donnie reached the kitchen Serling was no where to be seen. "Serling. Serling where are you?" asked Cody. That's when they saw Serling was lying on the floor shut down. "I think we should go head back to the others. I've got a bad feeling

about this," whispered Donnie. "No argument there," replied Cody.

"Guys we got a problem. Someone shut down Serling," said Cody. "Which means they may still be in the house," said Leo very concerned. "So what are we waiting for. Lets go find who ever did this," said an irritated Raph. "Not so fast lets go find the fuse box first so we can turn the lights back on. It would be much easier to see," said Donnie. "Ok, that's the plan and everyone sticks together. Got it," said Leo.

"So were exactly are we headed?" asked Donnie. "Well the fuse box is in the basement," Cody answered. "Nice. We have creepy blackout probably caused by someone and we're going into the basement," complained Mikey. "Sounds like someone's scared," said Raph with a bit of a laugh. "shut-up," said Mikey. "Don't even start," said Leo. As they headed toward the basement the sliest noise keep on making them jump. Finally solving there light issue, by using there weapons.

After nearly falling down the stairs they were finally down in the basement. "Now the fun begins trying to find the fuse box," said Donnie. "I think it's over here," said Cody as he and Donnie went in search of the fuse box. "Does anyone else get the feeling we're not alone down here?" asked Mikey. "For once Mikey's got a point," said Raph. "Better keep your weapons close then. Just in case," said Leo as he unsheathed his swords. That's when they heard something scrap against the ground. "Who's there? Show your self," ordered Raph. No answer. "The fuse box looks like it's been slashed through. Who ever did this made sure that it couldn't be fixed or even used," said Donnie accidently making the others jump, "Oh, sorry didn't mean to scar you guys."

As all four turtles where concentrated on the fuse box. Cody noticed that four pairs of eyes were staring at them. "Ah, guys I think we have company," said Cody starting to get nervous. When all four turtles turned around they saw all four evil clones where standing behind them.


End file.
